Enough
by Lavenderangel
Summary: Summary: Taking place instead of the LucasPeyton scene in 210 don’t take me for granted, HaleyPeyton friendship fic. Complete, slightly OOC. Thanks to Megan for betaing.


Title: Enough

Author: Lauren

Pairing: Slight, as in like one mentioning, of Jake/Peyton. Ultimately though, this is Haley/Peyton friendship, because it rules

Rating: K/PG/ not too bad, but not harmless either

Spoilers: All of Peyton's storyline through 210, and a slight mention of Chris/Felix, so just yeah, general spoilers for the first half of season 2.

Summary: Taking place instead of the Lucas/Peyton scene in 210 don't take me for granted, Haley shows some concern and visits Peyton instead of cheating on her husband. Sorry, not happy with the N/H storyline. Aaanyway…

Author's notes: I've never written Peyton, at least Peyton Dialogue, and although Haley's my favorite OTH girl, I've not really written her extensively either, soo expect the agony of OOCness.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do heart my DVD's and those wonderful souls out there who provide clips for us lazy souls who fail to tape episodes.

"Pick up," she mutters desperately. "Pick up…" Hearing his voice, even if it's just for a second will make it okay. She needs it to be okay; she can't handle this anymore. She's all alone and she thought she could deal with that but she can't.

"You've reached Sawyer dredging. If you'd like to leave a message for Larry Sawyer, please do so aft – " she jabs the off button harshly, tears threatening to overtake her.

She really is alone.

There's a tentative tap on her door and she turns, relief and apprehension warring within her. Please don't let them hurt her…

"Hi." Haley. She stands hesitantly, but Peyton knows she's concerned.

"Hey. How are things with Nathan?" She needs trivial conversation to prepare herself for the fact that Haley could be coming here for more advice, for girl talk crap. She needs to prepare herself for the fact that Haley could leave her too, at any second.

"That's not important right now." Haley moves further into the room, coming over to her. "I um I saw your – "

"Yeah."

"How are you?"

"Been better," she mumbles it, the hot lump in her throat prohibiting her from saying more.

"You know I wonder what prompted someone to do this? I mean it's not like you and Brooke have been like extra close lately or you and I but you and Anna hmm I wonder if Felix did this? OH I hate that guy, he's almost as bad as Chris and – "

"Haley?" She's almost smiling at her friend's mindless babbling.

"Sorry, sorry. I just um, I don't really know what to say and..."

"Thank you," Peyton cuts her off.

"For what?" Haley is confused, her pretty eyes wide.

"For caring. For being here." For not leaving me, not yet anyway.

Haley smiles and hugs her then and Peyton hugs her back, wanting to let herself go, to release the tears that seem to constantly be present.

"I'm right here, all right? I'm not going anywhere." Haley rubs her back and Peyton realizes how hard she's holding on.

"Sorry," she says, her voice small. Haley rubs her back some more and makes shushing noises.

"C'mere." She moves away from Peyton, taking her arm and leading her over to her bed. They sit down and Haley puts her arm around her again, neither speaking.

"How did all this get started?" Peyton doesn't care how hollow her voice sounds, how broken. She's finally starting to believe that Haley's staying, with her, at least for a little while.

"What, the locker thing?"

"No… everything. One minute things I mean, they weren't perfect but they were good, and I was going to start Trick and then Rick and the coke and I just… I… I don't know what to do anymore. Coke's wrong, I know that, but it's just, it's so hard to resist and there's no one to talk to about this and my mom's gone and her dress is ruined and – "

"Hey, hey." Haley pulls her back into her arms, nudging Peyton's head down on her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay; you're going to be okay. We'll make it okay, all right? I promise."

Peyton feels the tears stinging, breaking lose. She bites back the sobs but not the tears and Haley makes small noises, stroking soft fingers through blonde hair. Then she's silent and Peyton cries, hard, and Haley just holds on.

And Peyton doesn't know what she's going to do, but she's not alone, at least not right now and Haley said they'd make it okay. Haley's smart and right and Peyton trusts her;

in a sort of childish way. Her word means something to some part of her. Something tells Peyton Haley's not the type to break promises.

And Peyton needs promises right now. She needs stability and Jake and who knows what else, but at least Haley's here and she makes that be enough for now.


End file.
